A Mission with Big Hero 6, Hero and Ranger Teamwork Transcripts
Here is the transcript of A Mission with Big Hero 6, Hero and Ranger Teamwork Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begins at the park, ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Laura Anderson: ???,.??? Kelsey Morgan: ???,.??? ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Laura Anderson: ???,.??? Kelsey Morgan: ???,.??? Laura Anderson: Uh, i don't think so, you're the jock, i'm a fashion designer, remember? Kelsey Morgan: Foot, now. ???,.??? Callie Jones: It's okay, Laura, i'll go first. ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Kelsey Morgan: ???,.??? ???,.??? Callie Jones: Whoa! ???,.??? Callie Jones: Look, guys, i'm doing it! ???,.??? Callie Jones: Ouch! Chloe Stanford: Ow! ???,.??? Chloe Stanford: ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Zoey Stanford: ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Angela: I bet that you guys fell off the edge of the earth. Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? ???,.??? Angela: Wherever you been, you've sure brought back an appetite. Mordecai: ???,.??? ???,.??? Nicole Northwood: ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Rigby: ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Dr. Eggman: ???,.??? Orbot: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ---- ???,.??? News Reporter: ???,.??? Rhonda: ???,.??? Tyrone: ???,.??? Mr. Green: ???,.??? New Reporter: ???,.??? ???,.??? Go Go Tomago: Not cool. Honey Lemon: People like spectacle, not truth. Wasabi No-Ginger: Yeah, who needs quality reporting when you can just make stuff up? ???,.??? Fred: I don't get it, i mean, didn't they see how awesome we were?!, sure, those robots landed a couple of good hits, but we have chem-balls, and laser hands, and fire-breathing! Honey Lemon: Well, it really didn't matter, they beat us. Go Go Tomago: Where did they come from? Wasabi No-Ginger: Well, why don't ask the guys...who actually stopped them? Robbie Diaz: Uh... Pinkie Pie: (giggles) Honey Lemon: Hiro, you never introduced us. Hiro Hamada: Oh, right. ???,.??? Hiro Hamada: Well, this is...the gang!, that's Go Go. Go Go Tomago: Hmph. Hiro Hamda: He's Wasabi. Wasabi No-Ginger: How ya doing. Hiro Hamada: And that's Honey Lemon. Honey Lemon: Hello there. ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: Whoa! Yoshi: (screams) Pinkie Pie: (screams) Monster! Fred: I'm Fred, don't be alarmed. ???,.??? Fred: This is not my real body. Yoshi: Phew, ???,.??? ???,.??? Rarity: Yoshi, ???,.??? Yoshi: ???,.??? Lady Palutena: ???,.??? ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Altogether: Data Squad! Yoshi: Boo-Yah! ???,.??? Baymax: I am detecting minute contractions in your faces and shoulders, perhaps due to the Command Center's brisk temperature, to remedy that, i will give each of you a hug, and warm you with my internal heat source. Amy Rose: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: What? ???,.??? Mordecai: ???,.??? Sunset Shimmer: ???,.??? Go Go Tomago: The robots, Tell us how you managed to take them down. Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Fred: Ooh, now we're talking! Heroes vs Villains, classic conflict! Wasabi No-Ginger: Would you calm down, Fred? this is serious. Honey Lemon: Very serious, We don't have any way to fight them. Go Go Tomago: Wait, So we're just gonna give up? Baymax: With my current skillset, my analysis places our chance at 0.0000– Hiro Hamada: Yup, we get it, Baymax. ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Altogether: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Lady Palutena: ???,.??? ???,.???,.??? Hiro Hamada: Wait. ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: Huh? Hiro Hamada: We're going too. Fluttershy: ???,.??? Applejack: ???,.??? Rainbow Dash: ???,.??? Hiro Hamada: (nods his head) We have to help, My brother would have. ???,.???,.??? Callie Jones: Palutena, ???,.??? Altogether: What!? Mordecai: ???,.???,??? Pinke Pie: ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Goku: ???,.??? Vegeta: ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Ratchet: ???,.??? Clank: ???,.??? Serena: ???,.??? ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Lady Palutena: ???,.??? Wasabi No-Ginger: Great, buuut...don't we need a plan? Fred: We train up! When heroes are brought low, they get new powers, It's shugyo time! Rainbow Dash: ???,.??? Gmerl: ???,.??? Go Go Tomago: Did you read that in Geek's Quarterly? Hiro Hamada: Fred's actually not wrong, I may have an idea. ???,.??? Drake: (yells) IVY, THAT HURT! Ivy: If you would hold still, it wouldn't hurt so much! Drake: ???,.??? Crusher: ???,.??? Zeke: Correction, ???,.??? ???,.??? Crusher: ???,.???